Today, many children have their own cellular phones, music players, and other electronic devices. Several of the electronic devices allow a user (e.g., the child) to download content (e.g., music, video) to the electronic device. This creates a problem for parents who may not want certain content downloaded by their children.
Embodiments of the present media monitoring system and technique will now be described in detail with reference to these Figures.